Teaching Was Never Easy
by Dreamer for Eternity
Summary: Inuyasha is a playboy and also a bad boy. His parents are worried and hired a girl, Kagome Higurashi, a goody goody to teach Inuyasha to get out of his bad ways.NO LEMON!
1. The Tutor

**_A/N: Okay, this is "M" rated. But, there's no SEX and LEMON or any of gross stuff! I mean, I'm younger then fifteen! This story came up so early, so it'll be super long for me to finish it, cause you know, my other stories and all. Just to warn you, I'm not gonna update this after I'm done atleast two of my stories! _**

**Summery: Inuyasha is a playboy and also a bad boy. His parents are worried and hired a girl, Kagome Higurashi, a "Goody Goody" to teach Inuyasha to get out of his bad ways.**

**Teaching Was Never Easy**

**Chapter One**

Inuyasha was at a bar, drinking beer with his friend, Miroku Houshi, every night. They would do sinister things, and don't get into a huge trouble for it, because Inuyasha was rich. His family was the richest family in Japan, so they take advantage of it.

Inuyasha Taishou is twenty years old, and he's a sophomore in his collage. He has long, straight silver hair up to his waist, a pair of white fluffy dog ears on top of his head, has piercing golden eyes, and has fangs and claws. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, with baggy black jeans.

Miroku Houshi is also twenty years old, and is a sophomore at collage. He has short, black slick ponytail in the back of his head, has round blue eyes, and was wearing a navy muscle shirt and black baggy jeans.

"So, Yash," Miroku said, as he took a gulp of beer. "Gonna play that chick, over there?"

Miroku had called Inuyasha, "Yash" because Inuyasha had told him to. Inuyasha didn't like his real name, so he prefered Yash instead.

Inuyasha looked over to where Miroku was looking at, and saw a slim, blonde girl, wearing slutty clothes.

"Nah," Inuyasha answered. "She's too slutty."

Miroku raised his eyebrow. "Since when did you became picky about girls, Yash?"

Inuyasha shrugged, and answered, "Well, since I seen that girl with slutty clothes."

Miroku choked on his drink. "Y- you're kidding me, right?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Do I look like I'm kidding, Miroku?"

Miroku stared hard at Inuyasha's face and answered, calmly, "Yes."

Inuyasha smirked wider. "Nice guess, pervert."

Miroku was a great friend to Inuyasha, but he was a major pervert. He gropes every girls he sees, and asks to bear his child.

"Yo, Miroku, why don't you go and grope that girl over there?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku stood up from his chair and said, "Oh goody! Maybe she'll accept to bear my child too!"

Inuyasha tonelessly said, "I was just kidding, Miroku."

Miroku shrugged. "Well, might as well, ask her." and started to walk towards the slutty girl.

Inuyasha glanced at the clock, and it read twelve fifty nine, and he frowned.

"Mum's not gonna like this." Inuyasha said. "I promised her to be back by twelve.." then he shrugged. "Oh well, it's not like this is my first time breaking her promise."

Miroku walked up to the slutty girl and said, "Hey, you're hot."

The slutty girl smiled and said, "I'm Reine, you?"

"Miroku, and nice name." Miroku complimented.

Reine gave him a seductive smile and slyly said, "Hey, how about you introduce me to your friend?"

"My friend?" Miroku asked, glancing at Inuyasha. "Why him?"

Reine answered, like it was obvious, "Because he's cute."

Miroku sighed. 'Another girl, taken away by Inuyasha..' and started to lead Reine towards Inuyasha. When both Reine and Miroku were both in front of Inuyasha, who looked up to face them and asked, "What's this?"

Miroku sighed sadly before introducing, "Inuyasha, this is Reine, Reine, Inuyasha."

Reine giggled and Inuyasha's face turned into disgust, he said,"Ugh, look, Miroku. I told you, I don't wanna play this slutty girl."

Reine huffed and said, "I'm here, you know!" and crossed her arms in anger.

Miroku answered, "Well, she was interested in you."

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "Isn't that obvious?"

"Very." Miroku answered, and glancing at the clock, he said, "Look, we better go. Don't want your old man to crack, again.."

Inuyasha smirked. "Race ya." he said, before he ran out of the bar.

"Stupid hanyou!" Miroku cursed, and looking at the girl, he said, "You know, Inuyasha's right. You are too slutty for me." and ran out of the bar, trying to catch up with Inuyasha's hanyou speed.

* * *

"How can this be?" Kagome shrieked in wonder towards her mother. "I thought you said that you had enough money for my collage this year! Hello? I leave in two months! How can all my collage money just dissapear?" 

Kagome's mom fidgeted a little. "Well, you see, Kagome.. Your collage money was used for.. For a new car."

"A new car?" Kagome exploded. "You used my collage money just to get a new car? What kind of mother are you?"

Kagome's mom sadly apologized, "I'm sorry, Kagome."

Kagome hesitated, before saying, "You're the worst mother ever." and ran out of the house.

Kagome is eighteenyears old, graduating her high school in two months, and she has long dark raven hair, which was wavy and was up to her waist. She had round hazel brown eyes, and was wearing a white haltor top with a black skirt.

Kagome was running, she didn't know where to run, except the library.

'Maybe reading some books will cheer me up..' Kagome bitterly thought. 'I need to read something good, to get my mind off of my collage money..'

Kagome ran for ten minutes until she had reached the library, and went inside. Inside the library, it was filled with thousandths of books, and she had took some minutes just to pick a book. After picking one, she went over to a table and began to read.

"The Phantom of the Opera.." Kagome read the title, before she started to read the book.

* * *

Inuyasha arrived home at two in the morning and found his mother and father, sitting in a couch, looking tired. In the instant he had set foot in the house, his father got up from the couch and started to walk towards him, with a angry expression on his face. 

"Where were you, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's father asked, in a very loud voice.

Inuyasha boredly answered, "Out, like always."

Inuyasha's father had a long silver hair, which is in a high ponytail, up to his waist,two red stipes on each cheek, and was wearing a white real fur clothes.

Inuyasha's mother jumped from the couch and asked, "Inuyasha, where were you?"

Inuyasha's mother has long raven hair, up to her knees, and she was wearing a pink dress, and not a fancy one.

"Oh, I was just out." Inuyasha answered.

"And you promised to be back at twelve." Inuyasha's mom said.

Inuyasha sheepishly grinned and said, "Looks like I had lost the track of time.."

Inuyasha's mom thinked for awhile until she suddenly said, "That's it. I'm getting you a tutor."

"W- what? A tutor?" Inuyasha cried in disbelief. "You're kidding, right, mum?"

Inuyasha's mom shook her head. "Afraid not, son."

"But why?" Inuyasha angrily demanded.

Inuyasha's mom took a deep breath before saying, "Well, your father and I, we're tired of you cheating on your girlfriends, breaking our promises, going out to bars and disrespecting us."

"What the hell?" Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha's father asked, "Now, why couldn't you had been borned as Sesshoumaru?"

Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshoumaru was twenty five years old, and has graduated collage. His brother has a long silver hair up to his knees, golden eyes, two stipes on each cheek, and has a blue cresent moon on his forehead.

"What? Me, like Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked angrily, "Have you lost your mind?"

Inuyasha's mom said, "Well, Inuyasha, atleast Sesshoumaru respects us. He doesn't yell like you, he has only one girlfriend, Rin, a sweet girl, and had a good education, and has never stayed way late like you."

"Bah! Who cares about Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked to no one.

"And how about your younger brother, Shippo?" Inuyasha's mom asked.

"What about him?" Inuyasha asked.

"He never gets in trouble, he doesn't do anything bad." Inuyasha's mom answered.

"It's because he's a kid. He's only ten years old." Inuyasha said. "Look, if you're done critizing me, then I'm going upstairs to sleep, ok? Night." and ran upstairs.

"Come back here, young man!" Inuyasha's mom yelled, and her husband said, "Let's go and make posters, shall we?"

Inuyasha's mom smiled. "Yes, we shall." and they both started to walk towards a computer.

* * *

After Kagome was finished reading, she stretched after she had placed the book away. 

"That was a good book, and I better go home now." Kagome said, after she had took a glance at the clock.

Kagome exited the library and started to walk home, but stopped when she had saw a attractive flyer. Curious, she walked towards it and began to read it.

"Wanting a tutor, to teach my boy to get rid of his bad-boy habits.. Paid ten thousand when his bad-boy attitude is gone?" Kagome read in disbelief, with widen eyes.

Kagome took the flyer and secured it into her pocket, and without a second thought, she determindly said, "I'll do this, even though it'll be hard, I won't give up! I need that collage money!"

When Kagome arrived at the front of her house, she went into her front door and exclaimed, "Mom! Look! Look what I found!" as she waved the flyer in fromt of her mother's face.

Kagome's mom read the flyer, and when she was finished, there was a big smile plastered on her face.

"Kagome, you should do this." her mom suggested.

"I know, and I'm going to!" she answered, then paused. "But I only need two thousand, not ten-"

"Oh, who cares? We can use that money in the future!" her mom greedily said, as she rubbed her hands together, and started to think what she could buy, with eight thousand dollars.

Kagome just shrugged and walked towards her room.

"I'll go and start tomorrow." Kagome said, as she stepped into her room.

As she collapsed onto her bed, she hoped, "I wish it isn't one of those bratty annoying little kids.." and started to fall asleep.

The next day, Kagome was sleeping uneasily, dreaming about the tutor thing, of how bad it'll be, and woke up in a sudden alarm when her younger brother, Souta, yelled in her ear. 

"Wake up, sis!" he yelled.

Kagome jumped up from her bed and yelled, "You little brat!" and threw her pillow at him.

Souta dodged the pillow and stuck his tongue out. "Nah nah!"

Souta looks like Kagome, but he was a boy. He has a short raven hair up to his neck, and has round hazel brown eyes. He was wearing his pajamas.

"Souta, out now!" Kagome ordered.

Souta frowned. "You're BORING!" he yelled and ran out of the room.

Kagome sighed before she had changed into a white blouse, and blue skirt. She brushed her hair and brushed her teeth before she had went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning." Kagome greeted her mom and Souta, who was now dressed into his jeans and white baggy T-shirt.

"Morning." Souta greeted back first, without even looking up from his food.

"Morning, Kagome." her mom greeted back, with a smile on her face.

Kagome took a orange and said, "I'm gonna be late, okay? I have to get there by ten!" as she started to put on her sandals. After she was done putting them on, she said, "Bye!" and ran out of the front door.

"Bye." both Kagome's mom and Souta said in unison.

Kagome was running towards the Taishou's house, looking at the signs. She took out the flyer and murmured, "Okay, where's the Johnson street?" as she looked around.

After five minutes, she found it and smiled. She quickly ran towards it and then stopped when she had arrived at a huge mansion.

"I guess this is the place.." Kagome said in awe, as she looked at the picture on the flyer. Admiring the house, she said, "Wow, it's so huge!"

Kagome walked up to the gate, and saw a button. She clicked on it and a woman's voice said, "Hello?"

"Um, hello? I'm Kagome Higurashi, here about that tutor thing.." Kagome replied.

"Oh! Please come in!" the woman said happily and there was a click.

The gate opened, and Kagome awakedly took a step into it. She slowly started to walk towards the front door, and when she had arrived there, she ringed a doorbell, which was heard very loudly.

A woman opened it, with a smile on her face. "So, you're the tutor."

Kagome nodded proudly, "Yes, I am."

"Ahh, excellent! Come on in." Inuyasha's mom said.

"Thank you." Kagome said as she went inside.

Inuyasha's mom nodded and said, "Well, I'll get a drink for you." and started to walk towards the kitchen.

Kagome sat on a big, green sofa, and started to wait for Inuyasha's mom to return. Then, a little kid jumped onto her and said, "Hi!"

Kagome smiled. "Hi, how's it going?"

"Not much, and I'm Shippo!" Shippo introduced.

"I'm Kagome." Kagome said.

Shippo had a orange hair, tied in a small, cute ponytail. He had elfish ears, and as green eyes. He was wearing a blue T-shirt and beige pants.

"So.. What brings you here?" Shippo asked cutely.

"Awww! You're so cute!" Kagome gushed and hugged him. To answer his question, she said, "Well, I'm the tutor, and are you the one I'm tutoring?"

Shippo shooked his head. "Nope! I'm not a baddy boy!"

Kagome cocked her head to side and asked, "Then who am I tutoring?"

"My brother." Shippo asked.

Inuyasha later came into the house and announced, "I'm back!"

Shippo pointed towards him and said, "That's him."

Inuyasha faced Kagome and asked, "Okay, who the hell are you?"

Kagome gulped, and before she could answer, Shippo piped up, "She's your tutor, Inuyasha!"

* * *

**End of Chapter One! I really hope that I can get reviews for this story! Maybe.. Twenty? Lol! Well, hope you liked it!**


	2. The First Day of Tutoring

**_A/N: Hmmm.. I need help, should I rate this fic as a T or an M? This is a hard choice! Also, should I deleate Playboy Meets Heartbreaker?

* * *

_**

**Teaching Was Never Easy**

**Chapter Two**

Kagome cocked her head to side and asked, "Then who am I tutoring?"

"My brother." Shippo answered.

Inuyasha later came into the house and announced, "I'm back!"

Shippo pointed towards him and said, "That's him."

Inuyasha faced Kagome and asked, "Okay, who the hell are you?"

Kagome gulped, and before she could answer, Shippo piped up, "She's your tutor, Inuyasha!"

After Shippo said that, Inuyasha's face expression became cold. "What the hell did you say?"

"I'm your tutor, and don't give your younger brother those mean looks!" Kagome answered, as she saw Inuyasha shooting dirty looks towards Shippo.

"Why not? I mean, he's used to it." Inuyasha said, as he tore his eyes off from Shippo, and now glaring at his 'tutor'.

"Waaah! Mommy, Inuyasha is being mean to me again!" Shippo whined as he ran towards his mother, who just came out of the kitchen, holding four glasses of lemonade.

Izayoi sighed and asked, "Inuyasha, what did you do to Shippo?" then glancing at Kagome, she asked, "Oh, and have you met your tutor?"

"If you mean this ugly girl, then yeah." Inuyasha casually answered.

"Ugly?" Kagome asked, exploding with anger, "Exactly how am I ugly?"

"Well, for starters, your ugly face can attract the wasps." Inuyasha answered casually, and facing towards his mother, he asked, dramatically, "Mother, how could you let her in? She could really attract the wasps, oh! Close the windows, now!"

"You can stop this mind game now, you jerk." Kagome said.

Inuyasha shrugged, as he asked, "What mind game? What I said was the truth."

Kagome shook with anger, "You…" as she tried to find a right word for it.

"Jerk?" Shippo asked, helping Kagome her word.

"Yes! Jerk!" Kagome yelled.

"Now, now, children, calm down." Izayoi said, then faced towards her son and said, "And you young man, stop being mean to your tutor, or I'll have you father and his body guards to watch your every move."

"W- what?" Inuyasha asked, not believing his ears.

"Your every move!" Shippo piped up, "No more parties, and certainly no more girl watching and meeting!"

"Shut up, you nerd!" Inuyasha yelled, as he had hit Shippo on the head.

Izayoi walked up to Kagome and handed her a rosary, which had dark beads, with some fangs.

"Here," Izayoi said as she had handed the necklace to Kagome, "Place this around Inuyasha and say one obedient word."

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha, who was arguing with Shippo and placed the necklace over his head, and said, "Um.." and since Inuyasha was standing up, she said, "Sit boy..?"

After Kagome said the obedient word, Inuyasha came crashing down, and asked, as he tried to take off the rosary around his neck, "What the hell is this fucking necklace? And why can't I get it off?"

Izayoi answered calmly, "It's a obedient rosary, Inuyasha. I have given it to your tutor, and when ever she says the word, Sit, you just come crashing down to the floor."

"What the-"

Inuyasha was interrupted when Kagome had said, "Sit! Don't use such a language around your little brother!"

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked, "Boys near his age learns it!" as he got up from the floor.

"Well, you still shouldn't say them near younger children." Kagome said.

Inuyasha faced her and asked, "How old are you?"

"Eighteen, why?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

Inuyasha faced his mother and asked, as he pointed a finger towards Kagome, "Mum, how could you let an Eighteen year old tutor me?"

"She seems reasonable enough." Izayoi answered, and facing Kagome, she said, "Inuyasha needs to learn more education since he always skips collage and his bad boy attitudes because my husband and I can't stand them!"

"Me too!" Shippo piped up.

"Hello! I'm right here, you know!" Inuyasha yelled, waving his hands up in the air.

All three ignored him and Kagome said, in a determined voice, "I'll try my best."

"Try her best my ass." Inuyasha muttered.

Izayoi nodded and said, in a grateful tone, "Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me."

Kagome nodded, "Well, which one should I start first?"

Izayoi answered, "It's your choice, and I'm going to take Shippo shopping."

Kagome nodded, "Okay." And saw the mother and the kid leave the house.

When they left the house, Inuyasha plopped down onto a couch and turned on the TV with his remote and lazily said, "Let's watch something, other then doing this tutor thing."

"No, and get off from the couch." Kagome answered.

"No, and you can't make me." Inuyasha said.

"Sit." Kagome simply said, and Inuyasha fell onto the floor from the carpet.

Groaning, Inuyasha asked, "Okay, how am I going to get rid of you?"

Kagome simply answered, "You can't."

"Hmmmm.. This tutoring gives you money.." Inuyasha said, and Kagome gulped nervously, "How much does it pay you? Ten thousand?"

"Yeah, so what?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha bent down, and said in her ear, "But what if I pay you twenty thousand, to quit this tutoring?"

Kagome answered, "Thanks, but no thanks. I rather get my money by earning it, not by some free shot."

Inuyasha started to get angry, he asked, "Don't you understand? I'm offering you twenty thousand, and my mom is offering you ten."

"Look, just get your books and let's start with education." Kagome said, ignoring his question.

Inuyasha sighed, and knew that he wasn't going to win, he said, "Stupid, damn education…" as he walked upstairs to his room to get his books.

Kagome sighed in exhaustion, and stretched her arms. She began to have second thoughts about Inuyasha's offer.

'If I have at least twelve thousand, then I can go to a five-star collage..' Kagome thought, then slapped her cheeks. 'Snap back to reality, Kagome! If you do accept his offer, then you'll be disappointing his mother, father and his brother!'

Inuyasha came downstairs after Kagome had slapped her cheeks and suspiciously asked, "Why the hell were you slapping your fat cheeks?"

Kagome ignored Inuyasha's rude question and asked, "Okay, what did you get?"

"Personal Planning." Inuyasha answered.

"And what do you learn there?" Kagome curiously asked, having no clue.

"Sex Ed." Inuyasha answered.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a blank look and asked tonelessly, "You're kidding, right?"

Inuyasha answered, "No, and really, that's what we're learning." As he slowly started to open pages.

Kagome slammed the book and said, "Okay! You can ask your parents about this later, and hand me math."

Inuyasha had the book in his hands and asked, "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

Kagome tugging the book said, "Give me the text book, already!"

Inuyasha glared at Kagome and yelled, "Just answer my question!"

Still tugging the text book, Kagome yelled, "Sit!"

Inuyasha fell onto the floor and Kagome placed the text book on the table. She opened to the page where it had been bookmarked and asked, "You're learning.. Fractions?"

"Yeah, so?" Inuyasha asked as he got up from the floor, and forgetting his question.

Kagome shook her head, "Never mind, let's just get started."

Inuyasha sat down beside Kagome and said, "Fine with me."

After studying for and hour, Kagome announced, "Okay! Let's take a ten minute break!"

"Finally!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he happily got up from the floor and stretched.

"Hey, how old are you?" Kagome suddenly asked.

"Twenty, why?" Inuyasha asked, as he answered Kagome's question.

"Just curious." Kagome answered.

"Hey, can we do something else now?" Inuyasha suddenly asked.

"Like what?" Kagome asked.

"Hmm.. Have fun?" Inuyasha asked.

"Okay! Then let's do History! History is always fun!" Kagome answered, with a smile as she got a big, heavy text book.

"No, I meant something like going outside." Inuyasha said, as he eyed the text book in Kagome's arm with big, wide eyes.

Kagome answered, "No, we can do that tomorrow," and Inuyasha smiled, but frowned when Kagome finished her sentence, "When we go outside to observe a tree."

"A tree? I get to go outside for a freaking tree?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes, a tree. We're going to see how old it is, and cut up a little pieces of it." Kagome answered.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome placed the History text book in front of Inuyasha and said, "Okay, here's your homework for me by tomorrow. Find out everything you know about Benjamin Franklin."

"Benja Frank? Who the hell is he?" Inuyasha asked, yelling, "Also, you cannot do this!"

Kagome corrected, "Benjamin Franklin," and facing Inuyasha, she answered, "And yes, I can do this. I'm your tutor."

"Tutor? More like a punisher maybe." Inuyasha muttered.

"Sit boy," Kagome said, as Inuyasha fell onto the floor, "And you better be done with this homework by tomorrow, or the next day's homework will be twice as big." She warned.

Before Inuyasha can yell or protest, Izayoi and Shippo came in from the door and Shippo announced, "I'm back!"

"Welcome back, and am I finished here?" Kagome asked.

Izayoi nodded, "Yes, you have been tutoring Inuyasha for at least two hours."

"Wow, it's been shorter then I thought." Kagome murmured, "I thought it had been four hours.."

"Did you say something?" Shippo asked cutely.

Kagome shook her head and said, "Nope! Well, I better go home now." And walked out of the door, saying, "Bye!"

Izayoi and Shippo waved, while Inuyasha just sent her a dark glare. After Kagome was out of their sight, Izayoi asked her son, "So, how was the tutoring?"

"Terrible, just terrible, she even gave me homework!" Inuyasha answered darkly.

Shippo smiled and said, "Wow! What a great tutor she is!"

A vein popped onto Inuyasha's head as he bonked Shippo on the head, yelling, "Shut up, you brat!"

Shippo held his hands onto the place where Inuyasha had hit him and whined, "Mommy! Inuyasha hit me, again!"

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi scolded, "You're grounded!"

"Keh, like I care." Was Inuyasha's reply before he went upstairs, to do his homework, uttering, "She so can't do this to me! Me, Inuyasha Taishou!"

* * *

**End of Chapter Two! Hope you liked it, and I will update atleast once in a month!**


	3. Money Talk

**_A/N: Let me get this straight, I'm NOT the only one that's writing this fic. I'm kinda running low on this fic so I'm asking my friend to help me, and she's suggesting all these crazy ideas of what WE learn in school for the tutoring! Oh well, she's my friend and I ain't gonna let her down._**

**Teaching Was Never Easy**

**Chapter Three**

Kagome arrived at her house at seven thirty after her tutoring. She was exhausted of walking back to her house, in fact, she was sweating, a hell lot. Kagome went to the kitchen and plopped down onto a chair and announced, "I'm exhausted!"

"Oh, how did it go, sweetie?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Kagome exhaustedly answered, "Miserable, terrible, and of course. Horrible!"

"Awww, it isn't that bad.. Is it?" Mrs. Higurashi said.

Kagome threw her hands up in the air. "Mom! He asked me if I was a virgin! Hello! Of course it was bad!"

"He asked you if you were a virgin? What did you say?" Mrs. Higurashi anxiously asked.

"I ignored it." Kagome tonelessly answered.

"I see.." Mrs. Higurashi slowly said as she began to cook.

"Yep, and can you please hurry up, mom? I'm hungry!" Kagome whined.

Mrs. Higurashi said, "Okay, but please stop nagging."

Kagome pouted. "Fine.." she muttered.

Mrs. Higurashi secretly, greedily smiled. _After Kagome is finished the tutoring for that rich kid, and when we have that eight thousand, I'll have people doing these things for me!_

"Mo- om! Can you hurry up?" Kagome asked, breaking Mrs. Higurashi's thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh! Here's a piece of bread. Enjoy." Mrs. Higurashi said as she placed a piece of bread in front of her daughter and humming a song, she walked away, smiling.

Kagome went googily eyed and asked, "What's up with her?" shrugging, she numbly began to chew her piece of bread. With force enthusasium, she said, "Yum.."

* * *

Inuyasha was slacking off, by watching tv, and had a paper, pencil in his lap, and he was trying to write his homework, but unfortunately for him, it was too boring. Inuyasha was just scribbling onto his paper. 

"So.. The blad dude did this.. Discovered flying birds.. Blah." Inuyasha said as he scribbled it on to the paper.

Then, Sesshoumaru opened the door and said, "Yo, half- breed, dinner's ready."

Inuyasha glared at his older brother, "Oh, shut up, _fluffy. _And, call me by my name, Inuyasha. Say it with me, Inu- ya- sha!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, "Your name is not worthy enough to come out of my mouth."

Shippo later came in and said, "Inuyasha! Dinner's ready!" looking up at Sesshoumaru, he asked, "Um, Sesshy? What are you doing here?"

A vein popped onto Sesshoumaru's head while Inuyasha bursted up in laughter. "Sesshy? Good one, Shippo! Hey, Sesshoumaru, I wonder how you got into the collage when Shippo is smarter then you?"

"Smarter then me? How?" Sesshoumaru asked.

" Yeah, how?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha smirked. "The little twerp can say my name, but you, Sesshoumaru, can't." he answered.

Shippo saw his oldest brother's rage growing so he quickly said, "So, you coming for dinner, Inuyasha?"

"Keh. It's better then just scribbling on this paper." Inuyasha answered.

Shippo nodded in agreement, "True, very ture." he agreed.

Then, Inuyasha got up from the floor, and dusting his pants, he complained, "Iieee, my butt is sore."

Sesshoumaru was already out the door and Shippo was on his way out when he yelled, "Inuyasha, stop worrying about your sore ass and come on!"

Inuyasha grumbled, "Coming, you smart ass." and followed Shippo out the door to the dinner table.

When all three boys arrived at their dinner table, they all saw their table filled with rich gourmet food, and they weren't surpised, because it's their dinner everyday. Their mother and father were already sitting down, eating their roast beef with lemon and lime juice on top. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha sat next to their father while Shippo sat next to their mother and cutely asked, "Mommy, can I have pigs in a blanket with pork ribs inside?"

Izayoi smiled and gave her youngest son a plate full of what he had asked for. Shippo got the plate from his mother and thanked, "Thank you!" and began to eat them, one by one.

Sesshoumaru was cutting up small pieces of BBQed salmon, with lemon juice and pineapple on top of it. Inu Taishou was eating a seafood soup with noodles, Izayoi was eating roast beef with salmon, pineapple, lemon juice, and fruits on top.

Only Inuyasha was the one who wasn't eating a gourmet dinner. Instead, he just whispered to the nearby waitor, "Yo, get me a instant ramen, 'k?"

The waitor frowned and whispered back, "Master Inuyasha, are you going to have instant ramen for the rest of the life?"

Inuyashs rolled his eyes in annoyance and said, "Just get me one, will ya?"

The waitor sighed before he went into the kitchen to get Inuyasha's instant ramen, which was done in three minutes, and came back to Inuyasha. "Here you go." the waitor said as he handed Inuyasha the instant ramen cup and a pair of chopsticks.

Grinning at the instant ramen cup in his hands, Inuyasha said, "Thanks." and began to eat it.

Sesshoumaru looked up from his food and with a look of disgust on his face as he stared at his younger brother, he coldly asked, "Is _that _what you're going to eat when you're grown up?"

Inuyasha shooted Sesshoumaru a dirty look and said, "Shut up, fluffy."

Izayoi sighed, "I really hope that the tutor really get rid of your big mouth, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha had placed down his chopsticks and said, "I won't let that stupid tutor, who's desperate for the ten thousand dollars change who I am." he got up from the chair and carrying in the instant ramen in his hands, he carried his dinner upstairs to his room.

When he was gone, Shippo asked, "Um, mommy? Is there more pigs in the blanket left?"

Izayoi forced to smile, she said, "Sure, honey. There's always more." and handed her youngest son a another plate full of his favorite food.

Shippo cheered, "Yay!" and cheerfully began to eat his favorite food.

* * *

Kagome was tiredly lieing on her bed, and the tv was on, but she was too tired to even pay attention to it. 

"I am so damn frigging exhausted!" Kagome yelled.

Then, Sango, her best friend came inside and jumped on the bed next to Kagome."Hey, Kagome! Why are you lieing on the bed like some lazy dog?"

Kagome groaned. "Just leave me alone, Sango."

Sango asked, "Why?"

Kagome answered, "Because, I'm really tired like hell right now."

Sango frowned, "Oh. Well, I'll get you some ice."

Kagome half- smiled, "Yeah, thanks."

Sango shrugged, "No problem." and went downstairs to get some ice. Sango came back after three minutes, with a handful of ice, and placed them on Kagome's back. She yelped in suprise and said, "I don't have a back pain, I'm just tired!"

Sango said, "Well, you shouldn't be tired when you're suprised, Kagome."

Kagome rubbed her back, which was now cold and red. She asked, "How could you..?"

Sango shrugged, "I don't know."

Kagome sighed, "Well, this is better then tutoring that annoying tutor."

That perked up Sango's interest. "Tutoring who?" she asked.

"This guy, Inuyasha Taishou." Kagome answered.

"You mean that the most baddest boy in the city?" Sango asked in awe. "So, how is it so far?"

"Terrible, Sango. Just terrible." Kagome answered.

Sango winked, "Oh, he can't be _that _bad! In fact, he's cute!"

Kagome sighed, "Well, he is _that _bad and no, he isn't cute!"

Sango shook her then asked, "Well, how much are you going to get paid?"

"Ten thousand dollars." Kagome answered, and Sango's eyes went wide open.

"Holy shit! That's alot!" Sango cried.

Kagome replied, "I know, so I'm going to ask them I would only want two thousand."

Sango's lips quivered, "Pweese, Kagome? Can you get three thousand so we can use that much money for shopping?" she suddenly cutely asked.

Kagome brushed her hair with her hair and she had a exhausted look on her face. "Not you too! My mom wanted to use my leftover eight thousand for a bigger house and servents!"

"But I only want one thousand!" Sango complained.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "No, it isn't fair."

Sango sighed, "Oh well. When are you going to tutor that bad boy again?"

"Tomorrow." Kagome answered, as she cracked up with saddness.

"Oh." Sango replied.

* * *

**End of this chapter. Hope you liked it!**

**Oh yeah, I'll update next childhood Friend, then The Deal, then childhood friend, then blah. Yeah, you get the point, right? Also, I really hope that you review for this story.**


End file.
